Twisted Fate
by GreaserFreak13
Summary: This fanfic has been DISCONTINUED due to a better story idea. Sorry to my readers! But, it's up for adoption! If you would like to continue this, please contact me.
1. The First Chapter

**Disclaimer**- The Outsiders belongs to S.E. Hinton...and I'm sure you're all tired of hearing this because I bet you already know.

**The First Chapter**

**Ponyboy POV**

The bright, early morning sunlight shone through the lone window in me and Soda's room, dancing on the walls. I groaned and rolled over onto my other side, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. Soda was still asleep and I was pretty sure Darry was, too, because I heard no noise coming from his room or the kitchen, where he usually is in the mornings. I tried to go back to sleep, even though I hadn't finished my math homework last night.

_You know_, I thought. _I better get it done now in case Darry wants to check it. _I reluctantly hoisted myself out of bed and made my way to the living room to check what time it was from the clock on the mantle. It read just before 6:30.

I went back into my room and pulled my crumpled math homework from it's resting place in between the pages of my Science book. I hadn't thought to bring my math book home, but I wasn't gonna tell Darry that. He'd give me another lecture about using my head. They seemed to come more often these days, but I preferred them instead of the fights be and Darry tried desperately not to have as to not break our promise to Soda, which we mad about a month and a half ago.

I sat down at my desk, pencil in hand, and began to tackle the 15 problems I had left to do. It took me a little over 20 minutes to do, which was pretty good for me without Darry's help because math was my worst subject, and it always had been. Usually, my lowest grade was in math and Darry was always telling me I had to bring that grade up. I don't see why, the lowest grade I ever got in math was a C+, which isn't _really_ bad.

By the time I was done my math homework, it was a little before seven AM. I went to get my shower and get dressed, hoping to finish before seven-oh-five, which is when Darry wakes up, so I could get a start on breakfast and not have to do the dishes for once. I hated doing dishes almost as much, if not more (if that's possible), then Soda. We usually had a ten minute long fight about who would wash and who would dry.

I stepped out of the shower, got dressed and headed to the kitchen to find Darry wasn't awake yet. The clock on the mantel read 7:10, so I guess Darry was running a little late today. I went to his room to wake him up. I hoped he wouldn't be too hyped up about being five minutes off schedule.

I knocked on Darry's door, but there was no answer. I went into his room and shook him awake. "What time is it?" He asked, groggily. "Only about 7:10." I answered. Darry shrugged and got out of bed. "Go wake Soda up and start breakfast." He commanded and I nodded.

I went into Soda's and my room to find him already awake. I made sure it wasn't a hallucination by tackling Soda onto our bed and went to cook breakfast; being careful not to burn the eggs like last time I tried to cook breakfast. Then I set the chocolate cake, chocolate milk and jelly out and set the table.

"Breakfast is up!" I yelled. Soda came bounding into the kitchen, showered and dressed, followed by Darry. Two-Bit and Steve arrived soon after. "I smell chocolate!" Two-Bit yelled. I always think that its strange that Soda and Steve are best friends when he and Two-Bit have almost the same sense of humor.

"Why is it that you're always wide awake?" Steve complained. "Sugar!" Two-Bit screamed. Steve groaned. "Aww, wassamatter, Stevie got a hangover?" Two-Bit said, brightly, in a mock-baby voice. Steve groaned again. "Aspirins are in the medicine cabinet." Darry said, nonchalantly. Steve headed off to the bathroom.

Two-Bit sat down and wolfed down a couple pieces of chocolate cake. "Okay! Up! Up! It's time for school and work!" Two-Bit exclaimed when he was finished. I went to my room, grabbed my backpack and went to meet Two-Bit in is car, not ready for another boring day at an educational punishment facility I begrudgingly called school.


	2. The Second Chapter

**Disclaimer**- You know the drill. I don't own The Outsiders. Nobody ever will, except S.E. Hinton, who, by the way, is brillliant, and I thank her for writing my 3 favorite books of all time, The Outsiders, Tex and That was Then, This is Now. Thank you, S.E. Hinton!

**Chapter One**

**Ponyboy POV**

Strangly enough, me and Two-Bit arrived at school 10 minutes early. "There goes my perfect lateness record." Two-Bit said as he got out of his car and cracked a grin. I grinned back. As far ans I knew, Two-Bit really did have a perfect lateness record, I have never seen his car in the parking lot when Darry gets me to school and when I ride to school with Two-Bit, we're late. That's why Darry usually takes me to school, but he had work earlier then usual this morning.

Both Soda and Darry got off early from work today and would be home after school. That was even stranger then Two-Bit being early for school. Soda and Darry are always working until at least five to pay the bills, and I tell ya, it really drains Soda. Soda and Darry were both only working seven hour shifts, from eight am until three pm.

the office secretary shot Two-Bit some smart remark about him being early and Two-Bit shot one back. I've never know Two-Bit not to do that, and if he hadn;t I prolly woulda fainted or somthing. That woulda scared Two-Bit for sure, I bet. None of the gang has realized this, and I don;t think he does either, but Two-Bit scares easily.All you gotta do is sneak up behind him and yell "Boo!' and he'll jump a foot in the air.

I made it to my locker and opened it without trouble (I usually forget my combonation). I grabbed my Algebra 4 and Language Arts 6 books taht I needed for my morning classes. Then I slid into my seat in homeroom just before the bell rang, when not many kids are there. Three minutes later the warning bell sounded and more kids filed in. Two minutes later the final bell rang and whoever came in after that was marked late.

After more boring announcements I didn't care about and the teacher drowning on and on about some stupid pep rally coming up, we were dismissed to our first class, which for me was Algebra 4. It already felt like the day was supposed to be over. This was going to be one long day.

**Soda POV**

A couple minutes after Pony and Two-Bit left for school, Steve and me left for work. Darry would be leaving in another five minutes or so. He was working on a house close to ours today, only about five minutes away. I knew he was gald he had the house to himself foronce, even if it was only five minutes, which he would probably spend getting ready for work.

Steve pulled up in front of the DX about ten minutes later. Luckily, we were on time, for once. We weren't due into work until eight, but we were there at 7:55. We punched our time cards and oficially opened the station 2 minutes early because there was a coustemer who was waiting for gas.Steve took care of him while I went to work on a car that needed to be finished by tommorow. It would only take about a half hour more to fix because we had been working on it all week.

Steve joined me as soon as he was finished an oil change and taking care of another coustemer who needed gas but by then I was almost done. I tightened a few more bolts and I was done. I looked up at the clock and realized it had only taken me twenty minutes. I looked it back over, making sure I hadn;t forgotten to do anything. Good news, I hadn't.

Steve and me made our way over to a car that needed to be done by Friday. We finished that one in two houres, stopping ocassinaly to tend to coustemers. By the time that one and one more that needed to be done by Friday were done, I made some phone calles telling coustemers that their cars were ready and Steve worked on a car that needed to be done by Saturday. This took nearly the rest of the time, but the boss had only expected us to finish the cars that needed to be done by Friday.

I hung up my hat, clocked out, and made my way home.

**Darry POV**

Soda, Steve, Pony and Two-Bit had all left and I had a rare moment where the house was empty, except for me. I cleaned up the breakfast dishes, resolving to do them after work, brought the paper inside, grebbed my tool bekt and headed off to work. The day was going oretty good so far and I was hoping to keep it that way.

We had been working on this house for a week now and were hoping to get it finished today because there was supposed to be a storm tommorow. We all had high hopes we wouldn't have to work tommorow, we hadn't had a full fledged storm in nearly three weelks.

The day started off perfectly. I made it to work on time and the house was almost done when my shift was over. It would only take about two houres to finish, which meant it would be finished today. I had the rest of the day off and I was ready to play football!

**Authors Note**- There you go! Chapter Two! Hope you like it!


	3. The Third Chapter

**Disclaimer**- Me no own The Outsiders.

**Authors Notes**- I know, there hasn't been any real excitement in the last two chapters, but there will be in this one. Oh, and I forgot Steve was still in school, so...just bear with me! And one more mistake that a reviewer, IAmOnlyMe (thanks for reviewing!) caught... Pony is still a freshman so he takes Algebra I and Language Arts I.

**The Third Chapter**

**Ponyboy POV**

After countless lectures on the most boring stuff imaginable and endless worksheets, school was finally over. The day dragged on and on and on until I wasn't sure I could take much more learning. I made my way to my locker and put my books away. I think my teachers made a mistake...None of them assigned any homework. I sighed. I would have a hard time explaining that to Darry.

Two-Bit was waiting in the student parking lot for me, like always. I still, to this day, haven't figured out how he made it out of the building so fast. But he's always there, clicking his tongue and tapping the steering wheel impatiently. As soon as I jumped in, Two-Bit started up the car and sped off, just not fast enough for the teachers to yell at us.

"No blondes, today, Two-Bit?" I yelled over the screeching tires. "Nah. All the good ones were taken." He replied and grinned good-naturedly. I laughed. Two-Bit usually had a broad or two in the car when I made it over to the student parking lot. It annoyed the heck out of Darry because, with Two-Bit dropping of the girls and all, I was late getting home. "You coulda made it home quicker if you'd walked." He'd complained, but Two-Bit would tell him why I was late and I didn't get grounded.

We made it home without getting stopped by the fuzz, which was good since two-Bit was doing almost eighty, which would explain why we made it home in record time. I saw Darry's truck in the driveway and remembered that him and Soda got done early from work. I hopped out of Two-Bits hunk-of-junk and headed up the front steps to the porch,

I grabbed the mail, which Darry and Soda had forgotten to retrieve. I opened the door to find Darry reading the paper and Soda watching TV. I threw the mail on the couch, which was unoccupied.

"Steve gone already?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Didn't get off yet." Soda answered.

"Okay."

I sat down on the couch, followed by Two-Bit after he had gotten a beer from the fridge. Darry picked up the mail and threw and envelope to Soda. Soda didn't acknowledge it and just kept watching his show, something about Dracula or Frankenstein, or something like that. It was a movie, actually, I think.

"Pony...any homework?" Darry asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"None of my teachers assigned any."

"Okay." Darry went back to the paper and I went back to watching the movie. The movie was nearing the end, so I didn't get what was going on. I wasn't sure how Soda did, either, because he just got off work, but he seemed engrossed in the movie.

The end credits rolled across the screen. Soda turned his attention to the envelope lying on the floor. It looked pretty official, so I was hoping it wasn't something bad. He ripped open the envelope and started scanning the pasty white paper. His smile quickly vanished.

"It's a draft letter."


	4. The Fourth Chapter

**Disclaimer**- Do. Not. Own. The. Outsiders.

**The Fourth Chapter**

**Soda POV**

_Dear Mr. Sodapop P. Curtis,_

_You have been drafted into the Vietnam war under orders of General Andrew J. Blake. Please report to Oklahoma City Drafting Office, which is the closest post to your home in Tulsa, Oklahoma, on August 12th at 0800 houres. Please remember identification._

_Sincerley_

_Srgt. Daniel J. Anderson_

I stared down at the letter, numb with disbelief. My brothers shocked faces met my glare at the pasty white paper that contained letter I so desperatly did not want to get.

"You're not going, are you?" Pony's voice shattered the silence.

"I have to."

"Why?"

"I was drafted."

"Can't you tell them no?"

"When you get a draft letter, you have to go. It's like an order, not a question."

"Oh."

I stood up, heading to my room. "I guess I better go pack." I said. August 12th was not that far away. Then Darry, who had not spoken for the last 10 minutes said "No. I am not letting you go." Darry said, but he knew as well as I did that I had to go. He, like me, just didn't want to believe it. 'I wish I didn't have to go." I replied, and Darry fell silent. I went to my room, silently cursing the army and it's power.

I wasn't originally planning to go to the war, bit I had to now. I hate how the army can do that, just pull boys who don't want to go to war unwillingly to war. That had to pick up and leave all their friends, family and surroundings behind.

It was unfair.

But it was life.

I was going to war.

Authors Notes- Sorry for the short chapter! Any ideas on how I could improve it?


	5. The Fifth Chapter

**Authors Notes**- Does anybody want me to continue this? I don't think I have even one reader.

**Discalimer**- I own lots of things, but sadly not The Outsiders.

**The Fifth Chapter**

**Ponyboy POV**

No...Soda cannot be going to Vietnam...he just can't! I know what happens in Vietnam...People DIE! Down the block from our house about a week ago, a mother recieved a folded-up American flag and a letter saying her son, Andrew J. Marcus, died bravely in combat.

If Soda absolutley had to go to war, I wanted desperatly not to get a letter like that. I'd die before Soda did!

I listened to the sounds of Soda's packing in our room.

He couldn't go to war! He just couldn't!

**Darry POV**

Pony's face was solemn. He wanted as much as I did for Soda to stay home. How could the Army do this to us? We'd lost mom, dad, Dally and Johnny, I didn't want to lose Soda, too! Pony was just as worried, if not more, as me. I don't know how he could just sit there and not burst into his room and stop Soda from packing.

I don't know how I could.

How could I let my little brother go to war?

He's only 18!

What if something happened?

**Authors Notes**- Sorry for the really short chappie! It's just kind of a filler. Just review if you want me to continue this.


End file.
